darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
447
Joshua hides Barnabas in the tower room of Collinwood and intends to find a way to lift the curse. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one woman on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. Back to the time when the darkest, most hideous secret in the history of the Collins family was born. On this night, in the old Collins mansion, Joshua Collins will try to put that secret to rest for all time. Joshua tells Barnabas he cannot release him to murder again, and takes the pistol and shoots. Barnabas grasps his chest, feeling the impact of the bullet, but he is not hurt. He tells his father that he can't die... he is already dead. Act I Barnabas explains he is cursed, and there is no escape from the curse. Joshua suggests that just as a person can be cursed, a curse can also be lifted. Barnabas tells Joshua that Angelique would never lift the curse. Joshua is shocked to learn that Angelique, and not Victoria Winters, is the witch. He vows to make sure Victoria is freed. He will send for Reverend Trask, but Barnabas tells him Trask is dead. Joshua can not believe how deep Barnabas has sunk. Joshua says he will lock Barnabas up in the tower room at Collinwood and gives Barnabas an ultimatum. Either he allows him to lock him up, or Barnabas will have to kill him. There is no other way to prevent his mother from finding out. Act II At Collinwood, Daniel Collins talks to his sister. He claims he has bad dreams in Collinwood though he has never had bad dreams before. He hates the house and the sounds it makes, and the things that happen to the people who live there. Millicent tells him she is going to marry Nathan Forbes. Daniel is pleased; Nathan has always been nice to him. Naomi enters and tells Daniel she wants to speak to Millicent alone, and sends Daniel off to bed. Naomi wants to make sure Millicent is not marrying Nathan out of gratitude for saving her. Millicent says she loves him. To prove that Nathan is not marrying her for her money, Millicent will go into the village first thing in the morning and have the family lawyer transfer all her money to Daniel's name. Act III Naomi believes Millicent should discuss her plans with Nathan since tomorrow is their wedding day. Millicent says she is sure that Nathan will have no objection to her plan. She excuses herself and goes upstairs. Joshua returns to Collinwood and stops to stare at the portrait of Barnabas. Naomi watches him for a few seconds before questioning him about his change of attitude towards Lt. Forbes. He claims Millicent is able to marry if she chooses, therefore he no longer opposes the marriage. Naomi changes the subject and asks his reason for going to the Old House. He says he merely went out for a walk and happened to walk in that direction. She does not believe him. She has a frightening feeling that something has happened, something he won't tell her, and that it has something to do with Barnabas. Act IV Joshua brings Barnabas to the tower room and tells him that Ben will bring what he needs from the Old House after everyone has retired for the night. He then locks Barnabas in and bolts the door. When he comes back downstairs, he finds Naomi in the drawing room staring out the window towards the tower. She asks him if he was in the tower room because she saw a light there. Joshua insists it must have been her imagination; no one ever goes there. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: I told you I killed her, I never said she was dead. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * David Henesy as Daniel Collins Background information and notes Production * The set design for the tower room was first used for David's room (14, 15). * Millicent wears the dress Carolyn wore as Millicent to Barnabas' costume party in 280. Story * First appearance of the Collinwood tower room. * TIMELINE: Barnabas found out Angelique was a witch a "few days" after marrying her (they were married in 397, Barnabas found out she was a witch in 401). Nathan and Millicent's wedding is tomorrow. 11pm: Millicent goes to bed. Bloopers and continuity errors * In yesterday's episode, Joshua tells Naomi that he went to the Old House because Nathan told him he saw a light there and he went to investigate. In today's episode, he says he was going for a walk, and just happened to walk in that direction. * Jonathan Frid flubs his line in Act IV: "I myself tried to undo the risk... th-th-the curse (pause) by (pause) preventing it (pause) and she will do the same if she knows what you are trying to do." A little later, he says, "She is still with us, and for one reason only: to make sure that the risk and the curse is never broken." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 447 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 447 - My Family, and Other Crazed Animals The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 447Category:Dark Shadows episodes